objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
RFVP Season 1: The Official Information
DON'T EDIT MY PAGE WITHOUT MY FREAKIN' PERMISSION!!! IS THAT CLEAR?! RFVP is where all bfdi contestants (19 veterans, 11 rookies) and Inanimate insanity contestants (15 veterans, 11 rookies excluding Nickel) and 6 debuting characters running for vice president. The second runner up will be the secretary. The president of Yoyle City was announced to be Firey. Ever since BFDIA episode 5e was released, people started to live there. The contest will be held in Goiky. Here are all the RFVP stories: #Running for Vice President ~part 1 #Running for Vice President ~part 2 #Running for Vice President ~part 3 #Running for Vice President ~part 4 #Running for Vice President ~part 5 #Running for Vice President ~part 6 #Running for Vice President ~part 7 #Running for Vice President ~part 8 #Running for Vice President ~part 9 #Running for Vice President ~part 10 #Running for Vice President ~part 11 #Running for Vice President ~part 12 #Running for Vice President ~part 13 #Running for Vice President ~part 14: Grand Finale 'AND THE VP IS...' ' ' 'AND THE SECRETARY IS...' ' ' Points Recent Activities from other fanfics and stuffs 'THE FINAL THREE!' Bubble pose.png|Bubble Leafy Pose.png|Leafy ACWAGT OJ Pose.png|OJ The Yoylecakes NO TEAMS but we'll always remember this... Members (Too lazy to create poses so let's get some photos from other people... SORRY to you guys who made the pose) 201px-Teardrop Idle.png|Team Leader: Teardrop Bubble pose.png|Asst. Team Leader: Bubble Pencil Pose (1).png|Pencil 302px-Ruby Idle.png|Ruby Book Pose.png|Book Icy Pose.png|Ice Cube Leafy Pose.png|Leafy SuitcasePro.png|Suitcase (uploaded from II wiki) ACWAGT Bow Pose.png|Bow TestTubePro.png|Test Tube (from II wiki) Wheely pose.png|Wheely ACWAGT OJ Pose.png|OJ Speech Bubble Pose.png|Speech Bubble Mysterious Token ~Bowserjr2215.png|Mysterious Token The Oozing team NO TEAMS but we'll always remember this... Members (Too lazy to create poses so let's get some photos from other people... SORRY to you guys who made the pose) ACWAGT Lightbulb Pose.png|Team Leader: Lightbulb Tennis_Ball_11.png|Asst. Team Leader: TB (from BFDI wiki) Yin pose.png|Yin (Female in this series) Woody new Pose.png|Woody FanPro.png|Fan (from II) Balloon Pose.png|Balloon Eliminated (Merged) These contestants are eliminated late (Merged) RFVP Ruby pose.png|Ruby: 4th place (Chapter 31) RFVP Book Pose.png|Book: 5th place (Chapter 31) RFVP New Speechy pose.png|Speech Bubble: 6th place (Chapter 29b) RFVP Bow Pose.png|Bow: 7th place (Chapter 28b) POTETO.png|Potato: 8th place (Chapter 28b) SuitcasePro.png|Suitcase: 9th place (Chapter 28b) Pencil POSE! (RFVP).png|Pencil: 10th place (Chapter 28b) Dough2.0.png|Dough: 11th place (Chapter 28b) Marshy pose.png|Marshmallow: 12th place (Chapter 28a not chosen to be immune) Icy Pose.png|Ice Cube: 13th place (Chapter 28a not chosen to be immune) Wheely pose.png|Wheely: 14th place (Chapter 28a not chosen to be immune) TB pose xD.png|Tennis ball: 15th (Chapter 27a with 7 dislikes) RFVP Balloon pose.png|Balloon: 16th (Chapter 26a with 10 dislikes) ACWAGT Teardrop Pose.png|Teardrop: 17th (Chapter 24b with 22 votes) TestTubePro.png|Test Tube: 18th (Chapter 24b) Woody (SuperCDLand).png|Woody: 19th (Chapter 24b) Mysterious Token (1).png|Mysterious Token: 20th (Chapter 24b) FanPro.png|Fan: 21st (Chapter 24a with 48 dislikes) ACWAGT Lightbulb Pose.png|Lightbulb: 22nd (Chapter 23 with 9 dislikes) Yin sad.png|Yin: 23rd (Chapter 22a by sacrificing) Eliminated (Non-merged) These contestants are eliminated (non-merged) ACWAGT Paper Pose.png|Paper: 24th (Chapter 20 with 5 votes by Oozing Team) Pin poze!!!.png|Pin: 25th (Chapter 19b) :( ACWAGT Pickle Pose.png|Pickle: 26th (Chapter 19b) 185px-Yellow Face BFDIA (1).png|Yellow Face: 27th (Chapter 19b) ACWAGT Microphone Pose.png|Microphone: 28th (Chapter 19b) Knife Pose.png|Knife: 29th (Chapter 19b) Golf Ball Pose (1).png|GB: 30th (Chapter 19b) Gelatin Pose BFUM.png|Gelatin: 31st (Chapter 19b) Pen Pose RFVP.png|Pen: 32nd (Chapter 14b) Taco (II) Pose.png|Taco: 33rd (Chapter 19a with 3 dislikes Needle Pose (1).png|Needle: 34th (Chapter 19a with 17 dislikes) Match Pose.png|Match: 35th (Chapter 14b) Cherries.png|Cherries: 36th (Chapter 14b) ACWAGT Eraser Pose.png|Eraser: 37th (Chapter 14b) ACWAGT Baseball Pose.png|Baseball: 38th (Chapter 14b) ACWAGT Apple Pose.png|Apple: 39th (Chapter 14b) Fries Pose.png|Fries: 40th (Chapter 14b) ACWAGT Tissues Pose.png|Tissues: 41st (Chapter 14b) ACWAGT Cheesy Pose.png|Cheesy: 42nd (Chapter 14b) Coiny (New BFCK Pose 2).png|Coiny: 43rd (Chapter 14b) Nickel pose.png|Nickel: 44th (Chapter 14b) ACWAGT Soap Pose.png|Soap: 45th (Chapter 14b) Spongy (SuperCDLand).png|Spongy: 46th (Chapter 14b) Snowball Pose (1).png|SB: 47th (Chapter 14a with 12 dislikes by The Yoylecakes) ACWAGT Paintbrush Pose.png|Paintbrush: 48th (Chapter 13 with 2 dislikes) Lucky pose.png|Lucky: 49th (Chapter 13 with 2 dislikes) Bomby Pose (1).png|Bomby: 50th (Chapter 12a with 3 dislikes but lost to a tie-breaking contest) Donut BFDIA.png|Donut: 51st (Chapter 12a with 7 dislikes) Salt.png|Salt: 52nd (Chapter 11a with 7 dislikes) Rocky Pose (1).png|Rocky: 53rd (Chapter 10 with 4 dislikes) Blocky (New Pose2).png|Blocky: 54th place (Chapter 9 with 3 dislikes) 200px-BoxBoxIdle.png|Box: 55th (Chapter 8a with 4 dislikes) ACWAGT Bomb Pose.png|Bomb: 56th (Chapter 7a with 3 dislikes) ACWAGT Puffball Pose.png|Puffball: 57th (Chapter 6 with 10 votes by Yoylecakes) Flower.png|Flower: 58th (Chapter 6 with 11 votes by the Yoylecakes) Pepper Pose.png|Pepper: 59th (Chapter 4.99999) ACWAGT Trophy Pose.png|Trophy: 60th (Chapter 4a) Dora Talking0002.png|Dora: 61st (Chapter 3) 200px-HD David.png|David: 62nd (Chapter 2) Non-officials These people do not participate in this show but stayed here to watch/interact them. Gum bally new.png|Gum bally GumPose1.png|Gum Omega Symbol.png|Omega Symbol (ElementalRaccoon) Alpha Symbol.png|Alpha Symbol (ElementalRaccoon) Crayon.png|Crayon Dusty_FR.png|Dusty (uploaded from OO) Baguette Pose.png|Baguette White-Out (Pose).png|White-Out (Therealmisterperfectawesome) Drill pose.png Bobber Pose.png Brown Sugar Cube.png Sugar Cube.png|Sugar Cube Sandwich artwork!!.png|Sandwich Unknown to be found These people are nowhere to be found or are hidden somewhere Yang pose.png|Yang Others Speech Bubble (Puffbubble 732), Mysterious Token (Bowserjr2215) What you don't know about me and my younger brother and RFVP *Drumstick has my personalities... The same thing goes for Wheely... *I'm Asian (south east) but we moved to Singapore (don't have their accent) *I'm 13 and my younger brother is 7 *Toothpaste's body is supposedly upside down which looks kinda weird... *Drumstick's personality would have been Bow's but it was dropped and changed to Crayon and OJ's personality... *Butterfly would have been a boy with blue wings... This was dropped... *The title should have been Battle for Vice President... The word "Battle" is not suitable and it's a bit soldier-ish and it was use most of the Title to other fanfics. *I divided the RFVP for some odd reasons **The first part is where I can't use the visual mode not the robot thing words (you wouldn't understand me...) ***It became a habit xD *I was thinking of the contestants to be all season 2 contestants but the more, the merrier, right? *I was trying to think of a relative to Speech Bubble... but I got lazy... That's all for now! Other Logos RFVP sign.png|RFVP logo RFVP LOL.png|RFVP logo RFVP sign (2).png These are the older logos Records! Most Likes: Bow (57 likes) (Chapter 23) Most Dislikes: ? Most Total Votes: 254 (98 likes, 156 dislikes) (Chapter 23) Total Comments: 237 :3 (That includes this and the info) (I'm watching you...) (That sounded creepy...)